gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruger 10/22
The Ruger 10/22 is Sturm, Ruger & Co.'s attempt at a semi-automatic rimfire rifle chambered for the .22 Long Rifle cartridge. Designed by one of Ruger's founders, William B. Ruger, and Harry H. Sefried II the 10/22 has been one of Ruger's most popular products. Design Details Following Ruger's emergence into the world of firearms manufacture through the Ruger Standard (a .22 semi-automatic Target Pistol), the 10/22 is a .22 calibre rifle that fires using a semi-automatic action. This action was taken from the Standard which was strengthened to better suit the rifle format. The receiver is manufactured from aluminium to improve reliability and efficiency. The barrel is rifled with a 1:16in rifling twist and manufactured from various steel alloys which are hammer forged and given a spiral pattern (on many versions). Safety is dealt with via a cross bolt safety mechanism (which locks the bolt, preventing it from moving) operated via a button located on the trigger guard. Various high-tech materials are used on the 10/22 including various lightweight polymers used for the trigger and other parts. Ammunition The Ruger 10/22 was originally designed to fire the .22 Long Rifle cartridge. Later a Magnum version of the 10/22 (firing the .22 WMR) entered production, while between 2004 and 2006 a version of the 10/22 was manufactured for the .17 HMR cartridge. The 10/22 is often offered with a ten round rotary magazine which was specifically designed to seperate each cartridge for a better loading and operation. Different magazines are available for the 10/22 with OEM capacities up to 50 rounds, although these magazines are box magazines instead, as the rotary magazine is more expensive. Variants The 10/22 is manufactured in a variety of different formats with as many as nine versions having been produced thorughout its production life. Various modifications have been made to the 10/22 over its life time as more smart materials have become available. 10/22 Carbine The 10/22 Carbine is, unsuprisingly, the carbine version of the 10/22 with a shorter 18.5in barrel and manufactured from various materials (per the customers demands), with a stainless steel receiver and an additional laser sight. 10/22 Compact An even shorter version of the 10/22, with a 16.12in barrel. This version also comes with fibre optic front sights and an adjustable rear sight as standard. 10/22 Sporter A version of the 10/22 with an 18.8in barrel and walnut stock. Features a weaver style mount for scopes to be mounted as well as basic iron sights (ie a blade front sight and adjustable rear sight). 10/22 Tactical A version of the 10/22 that combines the 16.12in barrel of 10/22 Compact with a bipod and a target trigger. A flash suppressor (taken from the SR-556 Rifle) is also fitted as standard. 10/22 Takedown A takedown version of the 10/22 which allows the major compnents of the 10/22 to be taken apart in the field for better storage and carrying. The barrel and fore-arm of the stock can be seperated from the action and stock using a simple takedown mechanism. This is the newest model of the 10/22 range. 10/22 Target The 10/22 Target is the heaviest of the 10/22 range, featuring a 20in 'heavy' barrel to reduce the effect of recoil, a two stage target trigger and weaver style mounts to allow aftermarket scopes to be mounted. As eluded to by the name, the 10/22 Target is intended to be used by target shooters rather than hunters. 22 Charger Pistol The 22 Charger Pistols were a shortlived run of pistols based on the 10/22. The action from the 10/22 is placed on a custom made frame/stock with a aesthetically shaped grip with a 10in barrel, bringing the total length of the 22 Charger Pistol to 20in. A bipod and weaver style mounts are fitted as standard (both can be removed) while the magazine curves towards the bipod underneath the main body of the pistol. As of 2013 the 22 Charger Pistol is no longer manufactured by Ruger. SR-22 Rifle The SR-22 Rifle is a hybrid of the 10/22 and the Ruger SR-556 (an AR-15 derivative). The receiver of the 10/22 is taken and modified to repliacte that of the SR-556, while also using the rotary box magazine of the 10/22. Appearance is based on the SR-556 while the SR-22 Rifle places Ruger in direct competition with Smith & Wesson and Colt in the rimfire AR-15 (style) market. VLEH Target Tactical Rifle Following the sustained success of the 10/22 Tactical and the Ruger M77 Hawkeye Tactical Rifle, Ruger decided in 2009 to fuse the two together to form the VLEH Target Tactical Rifle, which takes elements of both designs. Usage The Ruger 10/22 has been in direct competition with Remington's Model 552 "Speedmaster" ever since it's release in 1964. Both rifles are well matched, however the 10/22 has been developed far beyond the "Speedmaster", in recent years becoming the more popular of the two, largely due to the ability to customise the 10/22. Popular modifications to the 10/22 include the addition of a muzzle-brake, optical scopes with various zoom figures and custom stocks. Various conversion kits also exist for the 10/22, including one that can modify the 10/22 to a bullpup configuration, as well as a variety of aesthetic modifications to replicate other popular firearms. The modification process is incredibly simple, requiring only a screwdriver, hex key and a small set of punches to change virtually any aspect of the 10/22. See Also *Aklys Defense ZK-22 Category:Semi-automatic rifles